Two Unlinked Hearts
by Rose1541
Summary: Hinata couldn't be more happy at Boruto and Naruto's rekindled relationship after their encounter with the mysterious Otsutsuki members. But the relationship between a husband and wife have yet to be restored. Can the Uzumaki's unearth the missing piece of their love? ONESHOT


**Summary -** Hinata couldn't be more happy at Boruto and Naruto's rekindled relationship after their encounter with the mysterious Otsutsuki members. But the relationship between a husband and wife have yet to be restored. Can the Uzumaki's unearth the missing piece of their love? ONESHOT

 **Two Unlinked Hearts**

"I wish you could've been there to see me, mom!" Boruto continued to speak while creating an entertaining spectacle using hand motions and sound effects as he climbed into bed.

Hinata giggled as she leaned against the door-frame. She had heard this story at least five times now, but she had not lost interest. She was so proud of her son, but she was also terrified. He had come back home from the other dimension, worn and fatigued with an arm in critical condition. That day, she was reminded of the world in which they live in: what it meant to be a ninja. She looked at his bandaged arm and sighed, it was uncanny how much he resembled her husband.

"Get some rest now, Boruto. You need to be able to give your best on your missions!" She says while placing a finger on his light switch.

"Goodnight, mo…."

Hinata gave a soft smile as his words drifted away from him. Just three days ago, he had fought the mysterious Otsutsuki members. He was still recovering physically, and sleep was the best medicine for him right now.

She walks across the hall and quietly opens the door to Himawari's room. She could hear her daughter's faint breathing as she sleeps peacefully. Hinata closes the door and turns. Usually, this would be the part where she would walk to her room, climb into bed and go to sleep. But as of three days ago, this has changed.

Hinata tiptoed downstairs and entered their dining area where she picked up a few of the left behind dishes from dinner and places them in the sink.

 _Byakugan!_

Her eyes shifted to the ceiling where she sees the outline of Boruto's figure soundly sleeping. She focuses her gaze on Himawari's room and releases her _Kekkei Genkai_ when she realizes Himawari was exactly where she had left her. She knew that she was being silly, but as of three days ago when her husband and son were nearly killed, she couldn't help but feel paranoid. So she has been awake, every night since then, sometimes using _Byakugan_ over fifty times to ensure her kids were safe.

Hinata fixedly looks outside her large bay windows leading to the pleasant and safe streets of Konoha.

 _Naruto-kun…_

Her husband, The Hokage, was rarely home. His duties as the Hokage were extensive and his overly zealous nature had lead him to fulfill the duties of each citizen of the village in addition to his own. It warmed her heart to see him achieve his dream and gain respect of all of Konoha, however, it couldn't prevent the isolation she was feeling. Of course, she would never mention something as frivolous as that because, she thinks, that's what a good supporting wife should do. But on Himawari's birthday, those feelings of solitary slowly leaked out of her being when her son, Boruto, lashed out and spilled a truth that had been silently tormenting everyone. She understood Boruto all too well, yet she also understood Naruto. In her heart, she knew Naruto was doing everything he could to provide a safe and peaceful future for the new generation of Shinobi. _Boruto will someday understand,_ she thought at the time. She would never have imagined that for them, a mutual understanding would be forged through fighting and struggling side by side on the battlefield. Their bond after that was unshakable and she couldn't be more delighted. A missing piece had been restored in Boruto's life.

But, what about the missing piece in her life?

Hinata turns her head to the sound of footsteps approaching her front door. She glances at the clock on her stove. It was 1 AM, a bit too early for someone to casually come for a visit.

"Byakugan!"

Her eyes widen in disbelief when she sees an all too familiar outline. Her hands grasped and turned the door handle before his touched the bronze surface.

"Hinata…" He looks tired, but holds a smile for his wife.

"Naruto-kun…" she says, her lavender eyes flickering in the moonlight as she tilts her head higher to get a better look at the man before her.

Naruto realizes that it's been a long time since he's been home for bed. He gazes back at Hinata with a regretful look, expecting her to show contempt or something of the sort, but instead her eyes convey the same admiration and love that they always have. His blue eyes begin to wander across her porcelain, pale skin and come to halt on her pink lips, which he knew all too well were as soft as silk. He feels his cheeks grow warm and can't help but gulp at her splendor. It's as Sakura said years ago, Hinata _is_ too good for him.

Hinata, in return, blushes at her husband and his ogling. She hadn't blushed in a long time like this, in front of her _lover_ and it felt, well…nice.

"Are you hungry? Can I fix you something to eat?" She asks, ushering Naruto inside their home.

"That would be great, dattebayo! I've really missed having proper meals without the stress of it all, you know?." He says earnestly.

Her delicate features bend into a gentle smile and nods reassuringly. He watches as she pulls ingredients out of their cabinets while he takes a seat at their kitchen table. His eyes skim up and down her shape and happen to catch the time on the stove. It was late, later than he thought, and yet...Hinata was still awake. It was unsettling, but it wasn't something he would badger her about. Instead, he takes the time to admire his wife and her dedication to pleasing him.

He eats her home cooked meal in a silent, but appreciative manner as she gazes at him with tired eyes. She is happy she can do at least one thing for her husband, as little as it may be and hopes that this was the piece of her life that she was aching for; to see him fulfilled by her own doing. However, after he is done, she still feels half empty as though this satisfaction was not enough to _fulfill her_.

 _Then what will?_

She is contemplating this as she washes his dishes. Boruto had reconnected his bond with Naruto, what could she do to strengthen the relationship between husband and wife?

"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry."

Naruto is standing by the fridge, putting away the leftovers when she says this. He is taken-aback at first by her sudden statement, but it quickly turns into confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Naruto-kun..." She feels her eyes become moist and tries to choke back the quiver in her voice as she aggressively washes the dishes. She is ashamed to feel the way she feels, especially when things are going so well with their family recently. "I'm sorry for not being able to help you more. For not being able to bear the weight you bear on your shoulders. For not being able to save you when you were taken by-by t-those i-intruders. F-For not-"

"Hinata."

She is surprised that she did not notice his presence directly behind her until his warm breath reaches the length of her neck. He places his hands on opposite sides of her, resting them on the sink as his lips settle beside her left ear.

"You've helped me more than anyone, Hinata."

Her eyes widen and her body trembles as he continues with a small chuckle. "I would never have made it this far without you by my side. I would have died a long time ago if you had not been there to guide me and love me. You have given me two beautiful children, something I would have never thought possible with a dimwit like me. You are my best friend and wife and I love you, Hinata."

Naruto knew he wasn't very good at giving heartfelt speeches, but he always said what was on his mind and what he felt at the bottom of his heart. He feels Hinata tremble beneath him and isn't sure if what he said was the right thing to say. Nonetheless, it was all true.

"Err...Hinata. I'm sorr-"

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you, Naruto-kun." she whispers with a faint breath.

He feels a sense of relief and chooses to stay in this position as Hinata finishes the last of the dishes. Even as the last dish is placed on the drying rack, his body remains glued behind her with his hands firmly placed on each side of her. She smells good and he likes the close proximity their bodies share. She turns her neck slightly and curiously glances at him from the corner of her eye.

He should move, but he doesn't. Instead, he glances back at her with a look she hadn't seen in a long time.

 _How long has it been?_ They both wonder this as time seemed to come to a crawl and their hearts accelerated in beats.

After what seemed like a long time, Naruto moves into her, closing the already small gap that lay between them. His pelvis holds her, compressed against the edge of their sink and his hands guide themselves along the curves of her waist.

It's been too long. Way too long. But it's not like it has been a long time since he's thought about his wife in this way. No, he thinks about her all the time, aches for her. But he just never had the opportunity or the time. Separate schedules, kids included meant that something had to be neglected. _Their intimacy._

Hinata is stunned by Naruto's sudden movement, but doesn't reject it. Her body begins to relax as Naruto's hands skim her figure with tactile touches. His skin finally reaches her's when his fingers skillfully maneuver under the two layers of clothes she had on and glides across her abdomen. His lips begin to plant soft kisses along her neck and his hands rise from her stomach until they come to a rest in the crevice where her breasts form. His fingers trace the undersurface of her breasts, not yet caressing or touching them, just _teasing_.

She stiffles a small moan. At this point, she could feel Naruto's erection pressed against her, and finally for the first time in a long time she feels a sense of fulfillment. Hinata turns around quickly to face her husband. He's smirking and his cobalt eyes hold that mischievous gleam that she hadn't seen since he's become Hokage.

Naruto quickly lifts her in his arms and places her on the counter. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist pulling him closer as his lips capture hers instantly, sucking, kneading, caressing with a gentle forcefulness.

 _Oh God, how he's missed kissing her._

He slips his tongue between her soft lips and coerces her to open her mouth to him. He has dreamt of this moment too many times to count while alone in his office at night. It seemed foolish to dream of something that was already obtainable, but he couldn't escape from the tower of paperwork and the needs of the many.

But what about his needs?

Tonight, somehow, he managed to complete his paperwork and sneak out of the office before anymore requests were delivered. He had expected Hinata to be in bed by the time he got home, but she wasn't. Beneath the beautiful and devoting facade she wore tonight, he knew something was missing. It wasn't until now, with her lips on his, and their bodies grinding on their kitchen counter that he finally figured out what it was. They were both missing _each other._

His hands pull the sweater she's wearing over her head and he quickly removes his own jacket. Hinata reaches into his thin white shirt and delicately presses her fingers against his toned abs. He responds with a low growl and proceeds to seize her lips once more into a passionate kiss, both giving muffled moans amidst their heated embrace. They both know that their kids could walk in on them at any time, but at this moment, they both could care less.

She feels him unhinging the button of her shorts, sinking a finger within the crevice of the zipper and lightly stroking atop her underwear. She squirms under his touch and feels his lips twist into a smirk as he continues to kiss her. Her breathing becomes staggered and heavy as Naruto presses harder on the moistness between her legs. It's been a long time since she's been pleasured by her husband, and by God it feels, so...wonderful.

"N-Naruto-k-kun.." She whimpers in between their locked lips.

Naruto was aware of what his wife wanted, and he wasn't about to keep it from her. He swiftly tugs at her shorts and pulls them down to her knees. His fingers immediately slide within the slip of her underwear and locates her sweet spot in between her wet folds. Her breath gets caught in her throat and the room becomes silent for a moment as she takes in the sudden feeling of his fingers being inside of her.

His thumb drags across her womanhood while his index and middle finger slide inside her with precision. He hasn't forgotten how to make her reach her peak and proceeds to show her how he's memorized all her pleasure spots. He catches her mouth once again with his and holds her to him closely with his bandaged hand as he works her in and out.

She gives a carnal moan against his lips and is finding it hard to think straight. She hadn't realized how much she had longed for this...for him. As the heat between them becomes frenzied, she can feel herself getting close. His fingers pick up the pace against her throbbing labia while his thumb works on her clit and finally between labored breaths and sensual whimpers, she came.

Her beautiful and soft moan filled the room and Naruto loves every bit of it. He relishes in her luscious and erotic sounds because you wouldn't expect them to come out of a woman like Hinata. He remembers hearing her when she orgasmed for the first time on their wedding night and falling in love with that sound.

Hinata's steadies her breathing and gives her husband a look that displays how gratefull she is for fullfilling her in this way, but the look she got back was unexpected. He returns her gratitude with a side smile that bore his teeth and eyes that revealed a fierce lust and hunger for her.

"I'm not done with you yet." He tells her as his hands slip around her waist and lifts her from the counter.

He takes her to their living room and sets her down on the couch. The moonlight beams through their large glass sliding doors and settles on Hinata's crimson face as she huddles in the corner of the couch in nothing but her thin long sleeve shirt and underwear. He stands in front of her and can see that she is nervous, but also excited. He takes off his shirt slowly in front of her glimmering byakugan eyes, then unbuttons his pants, sliding his briefs off in the process.

"W-What if the kids-"

"They wont." he cuts her off and crashes his lips on hers while frantically lifting her shirt and pressing his hands against the curves of her breasts.

He quickly disposes of her last remaining clothes and climbs on top of her with one leg hanging off the couch. Immediate pleasure inundated him as her hand slid up his shaft and to his tip and back down again. It was his turn to call out her name as she gave sweet, soft kisses along his neck while her hand stroked him.

 _It feels so damn good...Hinata..._

As the pleasure becomes almost overbearing, he grabs himself from her hands and takes no time sliding it between Hinata's legs. She is already wet, so it slides in without any constrictions. Their heads both knock back in satisfaction and a thin layer of perspiration takes over their bodies. He slowly moves inside her and is suddenly surrounded by complete bliss.

 _How could I have gone so long without feeling this?_ He thinks as their bodies move to each other's rhythm.

Hinata feels his thumb drag across her hard nipples in circular motions, generating another moan from her well-kissed lips. Her head is spinning now and her body is quivering with want. She curls one leg around his tapered waist and pulls him closer, deeper inside her walls. It was almost too much to handle. She felt she could explode at any minute again.

Naruto's hands embrace her and abruptly lift her from the couch, sitting her upright on top of him with his back vertical to the couch cushion. He stares into her eyes and places a hand on her red, porcelain cheeks.

"I love you, Hinata."

Hinata's lips tremble and her eyes water. It's all she ever wanted to hear her whole life. Naruto gave her hope, confidence...love. He was her saviour. She still had trouble believing they were married with kids, but it was real. It was all real.

She leans into him and softly sucks on his bottom lip all while using his broad shoulders as support to move herself in and out of him in languid motions. He wraps his arms around her and they both move together in harmony until their climax.

She must have been in a state of daze because the next thing she remembers is being in his arms as he carries her to their bedroom. There, he gently lays her in bed and kisses her so passionately that her head starts spinning. He makes love to her again between the sheets and collapses next to her.

They talk within the early morning hours about their kids and about life. She laughs when Naruto makes just as entertaining of a spectacle when talking about Boruto's achievements and how well he did while in the other dimension. They talk about Sasuke and Sakura and their kid Sarada. He explains the adventure they had while trying to rescue Sakura from the sharingan user and Sarada awakening her sharingan. With a stern face he says he was pissed at Sasuke for a while because he thought Sasuke cheated on Sakura with some girl that hung out with Orochimaru. But he was glad his best friend became Boruto's master.

Naruto sighed and looked out their bedroom window. The sun was showing its first beams of light from the horizon and he knew it was about that time... He gets up from the bed with Hinata's gaze following him. He stops in front of their door naked and looks back at Hinata with a grin while scratching his head.

"I should pick up my clothes from the living room before the kids see it. Especially, Boruto. I wouldn't hear the last of it."

Hinata nods, "Yes..."

He opens the door but before he leaves, she calls his name. "Hmm?"

She smiles and says, "Naruto-kun...Thank you."

He smiles back and quietly closes the door behind him. Hinata nestles herself in the covers and after three days, she finally falls asleep.

 **THE END**

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
